darksoulsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Patches
right|250px Patches – postać z gry ''Dark Souls''. Położenie * Pierwszy raz się go spotyka przy jednym z przełączników, w Katakumbach, jeśli gracz odwiedza je wystarczająco wcześnie. Może się tam pojawić po uderzeniu w pierwszy Dzwon Przebudzenia, ale przed rozmową z Petrusem. * Później pojawia się w Grobowcu Olbrzymów i przebywa tam do czasu pokonania Gravelorda Nito. * Po tym pojawia się w Kaplicy Firelink, jako kupiec. Rola w grze Kiedy gracz pierwszy raz go spotyka, musi odpowiedzieć czy jest osobą duchowną. W obydwu przypadkach Patches zrzuci nas w przepaść. Odpowiadając "tak" stanie się wrogo nastawiony do gracza, po wydostaniu się z jego pułapki. Niektóre postacie, takie jak Lautrek, wyrażają swoje niepochlebne opinie na jego temat, zanim gracz go w ogóle spotka. Może to być swego rodzaju wskazówka dla początkujących graczy, że Patches nie jest postacią godną zaufania. Zanim się uderzyło w Pierwszy Dzwon Przebudzenia, Patches będzie przebywał w pierwszej połowie Katakumb, obok przełącznika odpowiedzialnego za most. Choć wydaje się pozornie neutralny, jego intencje nie są zbyt przyjacielskie. Podczas przekraczania mostu, będzie próbował zabić gracza, zrzucając go. Gracz może to przeżyć cofając się chwilę przed przekręceniem mostu albo skacząc na skalną półkę znajdującą się po prawej stronie. Jeśli nie rozmawiało się z nim przed próbą przekroczenia mostu, to da nam duszę zaginionego nieumarłego. Jeśli po przełączeniu mostu wróci się do niego, to zapyta nas, czy miało się jakieś problemy. Odpowiadając "tak" Patches da graczowi człowieczeństwo. Będzie on przebywał w Katakumbach, aż do momentu przybycia gracza do Grobowca Olbrzymów. Po dotarciu tam, Patches będzie stał przed przepaścią, niedaleko pierwszego ogniska w tej lokacji. Będzie próbował oszukać gracza, mówiąc mu o skarbie, którym chętnie się podzieli. Kiedy gracz zbliży się do krawędzi przepaści, Patches zrzuci go na dół, mówiąc, że jedynym skarbem będą błyskotki, które zabierze z jego zwłok. Po powrocie do niego, Patches będzie błagał o przebaczenie, pytając się, czy nadal są przyjaciółmi. Odpowiadając "nie" Patches da graczowi bliźniacze człowieczeństwo. Pozostanie on w Grobowcu Olbrzymów do momentu zabicia przez gracza Gravelorda Nito. Po pokonaniu go, Patches przenosi się do Kaplicy Firelink, w pobliżu Frampta i pozostanie tam do końca gry jako sprzedawca. Będzie on miał na sprzedaż kilka użytecznych przedmiotów, prawdopodobnie pochodzących od poprzednich ofiar. Historia Niewiele wiadomo o Patchesie, jego pochodzeniu i o tym dlaczego nienawidzi kleryków. Wcześniej miał on znajomości z Shivą ze Wschodu, Solairem z Astory, Lautrekiem z Carim i Petrusem z Thorolund. Istnienie Patchesa oznacza, że jest istotą powszechną, a przynajmniej ma swoją własną postać w każdej rzeczywistości: Patches the Hyena w Demon's Souls, ''Pająk Patches w Bloodborne,'' jego duchowy następca w Dark Souls II, czyli dobrze wychowany Pate oraz Niezłomny Łata w Dark Souls III. Towary Ciekawostki * Patches może być odniesieniem do postaci "Patch the Good Luck" z gry Armored Core: For Answer, ''również stworzonej przez From Software. Obydwie postacie są tchórzliwe, oszukują, wymyślają zasadzki i szybko się gubią, gdy znajdują się w mocno niezręcznej sytuacji. * Po przeniesieniu się do Kaplicy Firelink, Patches znajduje się w takim miejscu, gdzie niedaleko jest klif z którego mógł by zrzucić jakiegoś nieszczęśnika, tak jak to robił w Grobowcu Olbrzymów. * Inny wariant Patchesa pojawia się również w grze ''Bloodborne, tym razem jako wielki pająk z ludzką głową. Podobnie jak Patchesowi w Dark Souls, głosu użycza William Vanderpuye i z charakteru również jest typem oszusta, który zrzuca gracza z klifu. * To prawdopodobnie Patches zostawił pryzmaty w Grobowcu Olbrzymów. en:Patches Kategoria:Postacie w Dark Souls Kategoria:Kupcy w Dark Souls